warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
War Robots Wiki:Workshop Points
Workshop points (WP) are unlocked at Level 20 and are used to buy the next generation robots - Stalker, Fujin, Carnage, Rhino, Raijin - and weapons - Magnum, Taran, Hydra, Trebuchet, Trident. In addition, Workshop points are also useful for purchasing Components, the only way to acquire the new Dash bots, Descend bots, and newer high-tier medium weapons. NOTE: Workshop points are no longer used in the game as the Workshop has been replaced by Workshop What Is Your Favorite WP Purchase Fujin Carnage Rhino Raijin Magnum Taran Hydra Trebutchet Trident *Next generation robots and weapons cost WP to purchase, but upgrading costs regular silver. * In the workshop, you can get 85 workshop points for 40,000 silver, and take 4 hours to produce. * Your workshop starts with one slot open. As your workshop levels up from producing workshop points, you gain more queue spaces for producing workshop points with silver, to a maximum of six queue slots. The status bar across the top shows your progression toward the next workshop level. * Lvl 9 & higher Workshops can produce 85 x 6 = 510 WP every 24 hours at the cost of 40k x 6 = 240k Silver, not including milestone bonuses or purchasing WP with Gold. * Every 24 hours you can collect 40 free WP on the right side of your Workshop page. * You can also buy 60 workshop points instantly for 5 gold once per day. After the initial purchase, the amount of points received will go up (along with the price), while the amount of WP per each gold spent goes down with each purchase. * Each time you advance to a milestone (circular node) you gain the number of WP listed inside the circular node. There are three ways to advance on the level bar: spending 40,000 silver on an 85 WP production slot, collecting your daily free WP, and spending gold to purchase WP. * The Maximum level the workshop can be is 15, but 14 is the last point in which you can earn WP through the milestones. You earn 50 WP for each milestone at level 1. This increases by 50 WP each level and tops out at 700 WP for each milestone at level 14. * The total amount of WP you can earn with the milestones is 21,000, not including the silver and/or gold production needed to reach level 15. * As of update 3.7.0-3.7.1, Stalker's price was changed from 7,500 WP to 500 Gold. * There are WP daily Tasks that are randomly available for 150 WP/each. * The absolute total amount of WP that could be gained on a single day (when your WorkShop is level15) is: 5,120; it's 510 for Silver, 300 for 2xDaily tasks (if you lucky), 40 free and the 4,270 for Gold. WP1.jpg|1G = 12WP WP2.jpg|1G = 10WP WP3.jpg|1G = 9.16WP WP4.jpg|1G = 7.89WP WP5.jpg|1G = 6.89WP WP6.jpg|1G = 5.55WP WP7.jpg|1G = 4.57WP WP8.jpg|1G = 3.72WP WP9.jpg|1G = 3.05WP WP10.jpg|1G = 2.34WP WP11.jpg|1G = 1.8WP WP12.jpg|1G = 1.35WP Any WP weapon\bot, in fact, costs Silver. With limited number of prices (for example, Trident price is the same as Trebuchet), it is easy to calculate how much Silver each weapon\bot is: Category:Archive